1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to information processing systems, such as a personal computer (PC). More particularly, the invention relates to processing transactions in a computer system having multiple bus architecture.
2. Background of the Related Art
Modern computer systems, such as personal computers (PCs), process an enormous amount of information in a relatively short time. To perform its sophisticated functions, a computer system typically includes a main processor, memory modules, various system and bus control units, and a wide variety of data input/output (I/O) devices. Typically, these computer devices communicate control and data signals in accordance with a predetermined signal protocol. However, with the employment of a multiple bus architecture, these devices often communicate across a plurality of bus protocols and bridging devices. A bridging device performs protocol conversion between two buses, thereby allowing each device involved in a transaction to know how and when the other device is going to perform a particular task.
A transaction over a particular bus normally involves a requesting device (the xe2x80x9crequesterxe2x80x9d) and a responding device (the xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d). The requester requests the transfer of data or a completion signal from a target in the system. The request typically includes a number of control bits indicating the type of request and an address of the desired data or device. The target, in turn, responds to the transaction by sending a completion signal along with any data if necessary. With the presence of various devices acting as requesters and targets in the system, bus protocols often include the ability to handle multiple transactions among multiple devices concurrently. One example of such a bus is the pipelined bus which allows requests by various requesters to be pending (i.e., unfulfilled) over the bus at the same time. The incorporation of separate data and address buses makes this possible. In a pipelined transaction, a requester sends a request on the address bus, and a target returns a reply on the data bus. Multiple requesters may send multiple requests over the address bus, and multiple targets may respond in the same order of the requests over the data bus. In a special pipelined bus, commonly referred to as the split transaction bus, the order of the responses does not have to occur in the same order as their corresponding requests. Each transaction is tagged so that the requester and the target keep track of the status of the transaction. This characteristic permits maximum utilization of the pipelined bus by effectively increasing bus bandwidth. This advantage, however, is obtained at a cost of experiencing a higher latency than when a request is held during the pendency of a transaction.
The Pentium II or Pentium Pro processor is one example of a processor which supports a pipelined bus, commonly referred to as the P6 bus. The P6 bus includes a 64-bit external data bus and a 32- or 36-bit address bus. The speed of the P6 bus may be 66 or 100 MHz, and the processor clock rate may be two, three, or four times the speed of the bus. The P6 bus employs xe2x80x9cpacketxe2x80x9d transmission to transmit data the same way that a network transmits packets. A data packet is known as a chunk which may be up to 64 bits. The P6 bus supports split transactions. Accordingly, a P6 processor sends an address and then releases the bus for use by other bus requesters while waiting for the target device (e.g., a main memory) to respond. When the target is ready to respond, the target returns the requested data over the data bus in 64-bit packets.
The maximum data transfer that is supported by the P6 processor bus is four 64-bit wide transfers, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ccache linexe2x80x9d transfer. As noted above, the P6 processor supports split transactions. This feature is often characterized as a xe2x80x9cdeferred responsexe2x80x9d whereby a target device defers its response to a request by a requester. A deferred response allows the P6 bus to be freed to execute other requests while waiting for the response from a device with relatively long latency. A single P6 processor may have up to four transactions outstanding at the same time.
FIG. 1 is a functional block diagram of an exemplary computer hardware layout having a multiple bus architecture. As shown in FIG. 1, a main processor CPU 110 is connected to a Host bus 120. A Host bridge 130 connects the Host bus 120 to a secondary bus PCI1 bus 140. One or more input/output devices IOD1 142 is connected to the PCIl bus 140. The Host bridge 130 supports communication between PCI devices, e.g., IOD1 142, and devices present on the Host bus 120 or elsewhere in the system. Another Host bridge 150 is often employed to connect another PCI2 bus 160 to the Host bus 120. Moreover, other I/O devices, e.g., IOD2 162, are connected to the PCI2 bus 160. Similarly, the Host bridge 150 supports communication between PCI devices, e.g., IOD2 162, and devices present on the Host bus 120 or elsewhere in the system.
A bus transaction over the Host bus 120 is often in the form of a read request issued by a requester device. For example, in single chunk requests, the IOD1 142 on the PCI1 bus 140 may issue a read request to the IOD2 162 on the PCI2 bus 160. The purpose of the read request may be to obtain data being processed by or available at the IOD2 162. The Host bridge 130 receives the read request from the IOD1 142, decodes the address from the read request, and issues a single chunk (i.e., 64 bits) read request over the Host bus 120 to the PCI2 bus 160. A cache line read may not be issued to the PCI2 bus 160 because a PCI bus does not support a cache line read (i.e., four 64 bits). A cache line read on a PCI bus triggers a retry request after the target transfers one or more words to the requester. The retry request is often triggered because a PCI device may need to execute other requests before servicing the read request. A retry request is problematic over a PCI bus because speculative reads are not permitted. A speculative read is a read operation (usually in response to a retry request) of an already read data. Hence, in response to the single chunk read request by the Host bridge 130, the Host bridge 150 detects the request and issues a single chunk read request to the IOD2 162 on the PCI2 bus 160.
There are several inherent inefficiencies with single chunk requests. A single chunk request does not utilize a host bus efficiently. In view of its limited bandwidth occupancy, a single chunk request slows down the computer system. Moreover, unless retried, a single chunk request ties up the host bus until fulfilled. A defer transaction is not an option for PCI devices because, as a bus requester, a host-PCI bridge does not support deferred transactions.
Therefore, there is a need in the technology to make a more efficient use of a host bus, e.g., the P6 bus. The utilization of full bus bandwidth on the host bus should be accommodated on secondary buses, e.g., the PCI bus. More particularly, cache line requests, which are accommodated by the host bus, should be supported by secondary buses.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, the invention provides a system for executing peer-to-peer mastering over a host bus in a computer system. The system includes a host bridge which performs deferred bus transactions in a computer system having a multiple bus architecture. The host bridge supports communication among multiple input/output devices (IODs) without interrupting or involving the main processor.
In one embodiment of the invention, a system for communicating information between at least one requester and at least one target is provided. The system comprises a first device, electrically connected to the requester, which receives a request from the requester. The system further comprises a second device, electrically connected to the first device, which transmits the request with a defer enable signal over a host bus to the target. In another embodiment, the system comprises a first device, electrically connected to the requester, which receives a request from the requester. The system further comprises a second device, electrically connected to the first device, which transmits the request with a defer enable signal over a P6 bus. The system further comprises a third device, electrically connected to the P6 bus, which communicates the request having a defer enable signal to the target.